Suitman's Survivor 8: Nicaragua
Survivor: Nicaragua is the eighth season of the Suitman's Survivor franchise. It began on Monday November 21st 2011 and ended on Sunday December 4th with MMMMM beating Kikorus in a 5-4 vote. The twists this season included fake tribes created at the begining on the season. People in the game formed alliances with people in these tribes, only to find out the the real tribes were different. They were also shocked to learn that there would be lots of double Tribal Councils throughout the season. By the end of the season, there had been a record seven double Tribal Councils throughout it's airing. After the merge, a new twist was introduced called Occultus Island. If you were voted out, you would go to Occultus Island. When five people were on Occultus Island, they would play a condenced version of the post-merge Survivor game. At a set point in the game, a certain amount of people on Occultus Island would return to the game for another chance to become the Sole Survivor. Season Summary It was known from the very start of this season that it would be a very unpredictable one. But just how unprdictable we did not know until we got into the season. For the frst time ever, TWENTY Survivors made the cast, and were immediately split into two FAKE tribes. In these tribes they made alliances and deals for the rest of the game. When it was revealed that they were NOT the real tribes, allainces and deals fell apart and they were re-divided into two new tribes. From the get-go it was clear that La Flor was the strongest tribe. They defeated the other tribe in the first three Immunity Challenges, and due to a twist involving Double Eliminations, Espada had to vote out Smaeister, Jman96, Smi9172, SweetRem and Jflora18. Then a twist. BOTH tribes went to Tribal Council. La Flor then made a huge decision to eliminate one of their most active players, JamieN8954. Espada voted out Joeker. After the twist, La Flor kept up their domination over Espada and won the Final Tribal Immunity Challenge, giving Pinnaple and BBlover. The tribes then merged into Libertad with only two Espada castaways remaining, Gaiaphage and 77sparks77. Ireks won the first Individual Immunity Challenge, and his tribe discussed getting rid of Gaiaphage. Which they did. UNTIL.. a new twist was revealed. Occcultus Island. When you are voted out you are sent to Occultus Island. When 5 people are on Occultus Island, hey will compete in an Immunity Challenge + Tribal Council, and one will be voted off into the Jury. At a certain point in the game, two people would return to the game an dget a second chance. Insanity won the next challenge, and Blueu22 and Millzipede got sent to Occultus Island. Kikorus played an idol at this Tribal. Kikorus then won the next two Immunity Challenges, voting out Insanity, by himslef, Keith and also 77sparks77, who had lasted up until now. Then only La Flor remained. Carraid won the next Immunity and Bclrocks was voted out, but it didn't go well for Carraid after that, as he was now a huge threat, and was taken down at the next Tribal Council which MMMMM had won Immunity from. Kikorus played ANOTHER Idol at this Tribal. Over at Occultus Island, Blueu and Millzipede had already got the boot onto the Jury, and now, in a final Challenge and vote, Gaiaphage and Keith got back into the game. At the most recent Tribal, Ireks was Immune, and he played his idol on MMMMM. More so, Kikorus played a THIRD idol making him Immune. The votes then swung towards Keith and Gaia, who got voted out as the seventh and eighth Jury members. At the Final Immunity Challenge, MMMMM swung ahead to bag a place in the Final 2. Thinking that Ireks was too much of a threat, he voted him out and Ireks became the nineth Jury member. At the Final 2, people thought that MMMMM had done more than Kikorus in the game, and so MMMMM became the second ever two-time winner in a close 5-4 vote. Contestants Note: These votes do NOT include votes recieved on Occultus Island. * Kikorus cast the sole vote to eliminate Insanity17 on Day 8 in a twist. ** As Kikorus used 2 idols on himself, 2 votes cast against 'Kikorus did not count. *** As Ireks used an idol on MMMMM, 1 vote cast against MMMMM did not count. Voting History Category:Suitman's Survivor